Camp Rock never before seen edition
by special agent Ali
Summary: Best thing about movies are those scenes they never show. I decided to create one and if its liked will do more so please review, changed the rating due to chapter 2, Brown is not as nice as he is on screen
1. Shane's drama and connect three fed up

Hi guys and gals. I don't own Camp Rock, I wish I did cause Demi and the Jonas bros rock.

_This is told in Nate's point of view._

**Nothing is ever easy in life, not even fame and fortune. To the fans its living luxurious to us its living in hell.**

**I couldn't fall asleep, I was a rush of emotions. I was angry and frustrated with a certain connect three member and I was worried it was the end for us.**

**I went to the kitchen and got a diet soda, then turned on the TV in the living room and on the news was the disaster. **

**Ten minutes later I heard footsteps and sighed with relief it was only Jason. I was pretty sure my neighbors didn't want to hear me yelling at one am at a selfish brat.**

"**The little prince asleep already, thought for sure his tantrum would last all night" Jason whispered as he sat down on the couch in the house. **

**Since we became a band, Jason, Shane and I thought being together was important. Shane though has let it all go to his head and even though I'm the younger I can't let him ruin this.**

**I muted the tv and the news and glared at my friend.**

"**It's not funny Jason, look at him" I whispered back angrily. The story had repeated again and watching it made me want to deck him all over again.**

"**What is with this stupid lighting? First you try and blind and now its so dim, is everyone in this business a moron?" Shane Gray, my friend and once role model screamed at everyone that day.**

"**Dude calm down, were having fun" I heard myself next trying to be the serious one. **

"**Don't tell me what to do Nate, these people are idiots and I won't stand for this" Shane cried making me feel like a fool. It was so embarrassing and it got worse as they served him the wrong fruit and he stormed off finally.**

"**The lights, the stupid strawberries instead of grapes, what happened to him?" I asked pointing to the television.**

**Jason shrugged. "Maybe we should take a break" he said and I grinned for the first time today.**

"**Jay you're a genius, I know exactly where Mr. Grey can go to cool down"**

**Jason looked at me confused.**

"**Camp Rock?" I said and he smiled.**

"**Where connect three connected" he answered and I had to smile again. Jason was so weird sometimes.**


	2. A fed up Uncle and a spoiled brat

_**Hey Peeps, sorry for the wait but its hard thinking of scenes but I did have this thought. Remember in the movie when Brown wakes Shane with the water but ends up teaching his class? **_

_**Next scene we see of the pop star is **_**Brown**_** dragging him to class. This was the night before, I don't think it could be shown unless you crop it to G rated lol**_

"**Get the hell out of bed" **

**Shane groaned and ignored his uncle again. "Go away, I told you I didn't want to come here" he muttered before the water fell on him.**

"**I don't care, your fucking attitude is going to stop, you're here to be an instructor kid" Brown hissed and Shane looked at him.**

"**Oh, doesn't that sound like fun" Shane said and felt a sting on his cheek a second later.**

"**Don't give me your fucking attitude, you have one minute to get dressed" Brown said and walked off to the door.**

**Shane groaned and shook his soaked hair. He got up and dressed. Brown then grabbed his arm and pushed him out.**

"**You don't think Nate didn't call me Shane? You don't think I have no clue the jerk you acted? You're just a kid who has talent but is too immature to appreciate it" Brown said to him and Shane turned his head.**

"**I don't need a chaperone" he muttered and Brown.**

"**And I don't need your smart ass mouth, you're my nephew and I love you but you are going to teach" Brown answered and left him in front of the door.**

**Shane watched him leave and headed inside. **


End file.
